Tainted Sight
by Poppy Keat
Summary: "I could keep my life changing secret, secret." A longer summary inside. Read and comment.
1. Chapter 1

Tegan Wright has a huge secret; she can see and hear the dead. (Though she refers to them as invisible people.) She moves to Forks to live with her aunt Josette after her parents are killed in a car accident. When she arrives at Forks, it doesn't take long before she meets Shelby, a vampire victim from La Push who is seeking revenge. Shelby quickly fills Tegan in on the supernatural world that surrounds Forks, starting with the vampires, and heading onto the wolf pack of La Push. Tegan is sceptical about Shelby's far fetch tale about the night monsters, but soon finds herself believing it, as soon as she becomes the target of the Volturi. She has a wonderful gift, which they would like to preserve forever.


	2. Tainted Sight: Chapter One

I sat in the passenger seat of my aunt Josette's old BMW as it traveled down a soaking wet highway towards Forks, Washington. Over head the clouds were dark and heavy with rain. Despite the dark and dreary day, I was wearing my white framed designer sunglasses. They were like a mask for my eyes. So long as no one could see my eyes, they couldn't see that I was usually always looking at people who weren't there. Josette sat singing along to some hip hop song that was playing on the radio, well I sat listening to the ear drum killing heavy metal that was blaring from my headphones. Ever since I had started seeing and hearing the people who were no longer with us, well I had come up with a system that kept me sane and kept everyone else around me thinking the same thing. I had first started seeing these _ghosts_ when I had woken up in the hospital a few months ago. I had been in Acoma for a few weeks and everyone thought it was a miracle that I had come back, until I had started talking to a small girl who had been sitting in the chair beside my bed. Then my sanity had been put into question. It took me a little while to realize what was going on with me, but it didn't take long for me to figure out that I should do my best to ignore those people who were invisible. After I had been released from the hospital, the voices and the sightings of invisible people had only gotten worse. That was when I had come up with my plan to wear darkly tinted sunglasses and to always have my headphones on, at all times, as often as I could. This way I stayed out of the hospital for crazy people, and I could keep my life changing secret, secret.

When the big wooden sign that announced the small out-of-way town known as Forks, I took in the small houses and how different it felt from the big city of Toronto, Canada where I had lived most of my life with my parents. The reason why I was moving to Forks to live with Josette was well, my parents were now apart of the invisible people. They died in the car accident that had put me in Acoma. It had been Christmas Eve, and we had been driving back home from a friend's house after we had spent the day at their Christmas party. We were the only car on the highway, and a light snow had just begun to fall. The night had seemed perfect, until the young pale girl had appeared in the headlights. Dad had swerved to miss her, and the car ended up rolling a number of times into an abandoned field. That was all that I remember of that night. The next thing I knew, I was in a hospital and my parents were ten feet in the ground.

I starred out the windshield as the rough BMW bumped into a short drive way before a small, one floored house. Josette cut the engine and leaned back in her seat. She looked over at me with her dark brown eyes that had resembled my dad's. I unplugged my ears and shoved the small ear-buds into the pocket of my baggy black sweatshirt. As soon as the music was gone, sharp voices attacked my ears. I tried my best to ignore the piercing screams and shouts of agony, but it took a lot of effort.

"Welcome to the mansion Tegan."

I looked out at the white sided house, with blue edged windows. A single cement step was the only thing that separated the navy blue door from the soaking wet walk way that stretched in a large curve to the drive way.

"Oh yeah, it's some mansion."

Josette laughed as she pushed open her door and stepped out into the light drizzle. I re-plugged my ears before I unbuckled my seat belt and stepped out into the cool, miserable day. Josette popped open the trunk as she retrieved my two suitcases. I walked around and took one of the heavy cases from her and waited for her to shut the trunk before she led the way into the house. The small house had a cozy feel to it as she led me through the small living room and kitchen, before she guided me down a narrow hallway to my bedroom that was at the back of the house. The room was painted a pale gray, and it had a small single bed positioned against the right wall, directly opposite the large double window that covered most of the left wall. A small desk was positioned against the end wall beside a wooden door that must be a closet. I walked in and dropped my suitcase beside the bed.

"It's not much, but I hope you like it." Josette said as she dropped the suitcase that she was carrying just inside the door.

"Yeah, it's great."

Josette nodded her head, her short brown ponytail bobbing. I walked over to the window and pushed back the lacy white curtains that were attempting to cover it. At least the view was great. The large window looked out across the short backyard and into the dense forest the boarder lined it. That would be a good place to escape to. I lifted my hand to the small latch that was latching the two windows together and unlatched it. I don't think there is a need to latch windows in this small uneventful town. I heard Josette shuffle her weight awkwardly and when the phone rang, I think she was almost too happy to run and answer it. I could hear her voice drifting down the hallway from the kitchen. It had taken on a stern tone, and I knew that she was talking to someone from the police station. Dad had always said that aunt Josette had been born a police officer. He had often blamed her love for fighting crime for the lack of romance in her life. But how could there possibly be any crime in such a small town. I bet the only exciting thing that happened around here was an old lady who was driving ten clicks below the sped limit.

I jumped as a loud thud sounded from behind me. I whipped around to see that my suitcase was lying wide open before my bed, and a beautiful black haired native girl who was about my age was rummaging through my clothes.

"Excuse me!" I hissed in a sharp whisper.

If I could hear Josette, then that probably meant that she could hear me. I quickly crossed my room and shut the door with a click. I leaned against the door with my hand still firmly on the handle.

"Who are you, and what are you doing?"

The girl stopped what she was doing and slowly stood up. Her long black hair falling around her small face. She looked at me with her surprised dark eyes.

"You can see me?"

I unplugged my ears and threw the small Ipod onto the bed.

"Yeah, it's freaky I know."

"No, no this is great!"

"Excuse me?"

I looked at the skinny girl with bewilderment. This chick was unlike any of the invisible people that I had ever met. Most of them just said a few words to me, or just avoided me, because I usually gave them no recognition. But this girl was acting as if I was a miracle sent from heaven. She cupped her hands over her mouth as she bounced up in down in place.

"You can help me, you can finally let my family and friends know how I really died!"

"Hell no!"

My sudden refusal seemed to be like a stun gun. The girl stopped moving and her face fell. She may think that my _gift_ is a great blessing, but I only see it as the greatest of curses. I learned quickly not to let anyone know that I could see invisible people, and there was a reason for that. I didn't want a one way ticket to the nut house. The girl jumped over my suitcase and landed noiselessly before me. She stood at exactly the same height as me, and her nose was only millimetres away from my own. Her dark eyes were heavy with sorrow and I had to quickly look away.

"Why not? Why can't you help me?"

"I don't know about you, but I think that being able to see and talk to the dead is a little freaky. I don't want to end up in the nut house!"

"But you can warn them."

"Warn them about what?"

"About the vampires."

I froze. Did this girl just say _vampires_? It was starting to look like I wasn't the only nut job in the room. I coughed out a laugh as I shook my head.

"_Vampires. _Girl you've got issues."

"My name is Shelby, and I know what I am talking about."

"No Shelby, I don't think you do. I'm guessing you killed yourself because you've got a few screws lose up top."

Shelby's face took on a dark scowl.

"I was killed by a vampire!"

She pulled back her long hair, to reveal a bloody half-moon shaped bite mark on the side of her slender neck. I looked at it for a long moment. At the edges of the bite, were two deep puncture wounds that were obviously caused by two sharp fangs. I jumped when a loud knock sounded on my door.

"Tegan I have to head to the station, will you be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah."

"I left money and the number to order pizza on the table."

"Okay."

I waited until I heard Josette's muffled footsteps disappearing down the hall. As soon as she was gone I turned back to Shelby. Her hair was back to covering the bit mark and she stood waiting with her arms crossed over her chest.

"So you were sucked dry by a _vampire_?"

Shelby rolled her eyes, but she nodded her head in reply. I walked past her and collapsed on my bed. Life was just getting weirder and weirder. I pushed my palms into my eyes as I harshly rubbed them. When they re-opened, Shelby's face was once again inches from my own.

"I lived in La Push. I was wondering through the woods over four months ago when I was attacked by a young pale girl. At first all I felt was sharp, agonizing pain, before she even appeared and then. I looked into her blood red eyes, just before she sunk her fangs into my neck. When I woke up, I found myself floating before my own body. It was like a punch in the gut when I realized that I was…"

"An invisible person." I finished for her.

She looked at with a curious expression.

"I find it easier to say then the "D" word."

"My body was discovered by a large chocolate brown wolf. Then the creature transformed before my eyes and I found a naked Quil Ateara standing before my body. It was wrong on so many levels!"

"I'm sorry you lost me."

Shelby sighed as she shifted onto the bed beside me. The bed barely sunk in with her weight.

"Quil Ateara was my neighbour and we had been classmates at school. A while back he changed and he started to hang out with Sam Uley and his gang of badasses. I saw him sneaking out of his house a lot at night, and he missed a lot of school. When I saw him by my body, he had transformed from a wolf to a human."

"Okay, so a friend of yours is like a _werewolf _or something?"

"Do you think so?"

"I don't know! Well obviously vampires exist, why not werewolves too!"

Shelby shrugged her shoulders.

"Makes sense. Anyway, when he saw the mark on my neck, he seemed to recognize it, like he knew that vampires existed and that one had killed me. He looked really angry, and he ran towards a tree and smacked his fists against it. It didn't take long before his body began to shake violently and he transformed once again. Next thing I knew a whole pack of the giant wolves were surrounding me. When they all transformed I found myself looking down on Leah and Seth Clearwater, Embry Call and Jacob Black. All of them were from La Push and Jacob and Embry had been my classmates as well. I heard Jacob say, "Fucking bloodsuckers!" they all seemed to know that vampires exist, and they all seem to despise them."

"So why do you want me to warn your family and friends that vampires exist, when they obviously already know."

"But not everyone does know. When they brought my body back, they all dismissed it as a cougar bite. A cougar bite!"

"Well it seems a lot less far fetch then a vampire bite."

Shelby let out an aggravated sigh before she continued.

"I just want…"

I turned my head and looked at her as she starred towards the ceiling.

"Revenge."

"How are you possibly going to get revenge against a vampire, cause I'm certainly not going to do it."

"I've been following the _werewolves_ as you call them, and they kill vampires, that's why they despise them so much. If you could just tell them the description of my killer, maybe they could kill her, and then I could finally crossover."

"Why can't you crossover now?"

"Because I'm not going until that life stealing bitch is dead! Please Tegan, I need you to help me!"

"I don't see how I can; I don't even know any of these people, or half people, half wolf freaks. I'm not going to just walk up to them say I've been talking to a dead Shelby and tell them that I know that they are werewolves and here is the description of a certain vampire that you want them to hunt. Do you know how much of freak I would be if I did that!"

"Go to Seth."

"What?"

"Seth Clearwater, he's the youngest out of them, and he has a really open mind. I'm sure he'd believe you."

"Fat chance."

"Please Tegan, I'm begging you!"

I sat up and rested my elbows on my knees. This was just way too much for one day. I rubbed my eyes with my fingers and ran them through my short red hair with blonde highlights. I let out a heavy sigh as I pushed myself up onto my feet.

"I don't know, you're asking a lot, and I need time to think about it."

Shelby shot up from my bed and stood beside me.

"Alright, I'll leave you alone for now, but please really consider it. You would be doing me the biggest favour."

"Yeah I know."

I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand as I crossed the bedroom and pulled open the door. When I looked over my shoulder, Shelby was gone. I sighed as I stepped out into the hallway. Yup things were defiantly going high on the freaky meter.


End file.
